


Get in the car, now

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Kind of a missing scene, M/M, christmas day 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert picks up Aaron and takes him on a drive on Christmas day.





	Get in the car, now

He parked the car just outside of Emmerdale. He had no clue why Robert wanted to meet him there.... on Christmas Day.

 

“Get in the car now!” - he said to Aaron as he got next to him. 

 

“What? And what about my car?” 

 

“I'm gonna bring you back don't worry.” - said Robert. 

 

“Where are we going?” - asked Aaron as he got in. 

 

“Just for a drive.” - Aaron didn't really believe him, not after the run in he had with Katie earlier. He must've been angry.

 

“You wanna talk about what happened before? 

 

“Not really. I'd rather have some fun. With you.” - grinned Robert with his eyes still on the road. 

 

“So.... any chance of a destination?” - asked Aaron after 10 minutes of silence. This driving around started to get on his mind. Just as he finished the sentence Robert stopped the car in the middle of nowhere, turned the engine off, then looked at him. 

 

“Get on the backseat.” - it was a demand and Aaron couldn't say no. 

 

“What makes you think I'd like that?” - he asked smirking.

 

“It's a guess.” - answered Robert before he pulled him in for a kiss. - “Come on I've been waiting for this all day.”

 

“There are better places...“ - scoffed Aaron but he still moved to the backseat. 

 

“Blame Katie. The stupid cow shouldn't have interrupted us.” - he said as he landed on top of Aaron. They quickly swapped positions so Aaron could straddle him. - “I could've fucked you in a bed.” - he whispered to his ear as he unbuckled Aaron's jeans. - “But I think you're gonna like this just as much.” 

 

He was right. Aaron should've cared about how wrong it was. He should've, but it was Robert. And he was here, and not with Chrissie, and it was Christmas day and somehow he felt important. Not like he could ever think with a clear head when Robert was involved. So he stopped thinking, and let Robert pleasure him.

 

Just for a little longer, guilt had to wait.

 

 

 


End file.
